Technologies for processing transaction-related data enable data to be processed to provide information to computing components for intelligent analysis and feedback to users. Monitoring transactions enables back-end and client-side systems to analyze and provide targeted feedback. The analysis provides opportunities for a computing system to process information in an efficient manner to generate and provide, for example, targeted feedback information that a user and/or computing system can evaluate for future actions or decisions.